


Kamarád

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Other, glee czech fest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napsáno pro glee czech fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kamarád

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro glee czech fest.

Myslel, že Sebastiana už nikdy neuvidí. Týden po propuštění z nemocnice zvonil Slavík u Karofských. Paul měl radost. Kamarád, přesně toho David potřeboval.

Nejdříve ze sebe byli rozpačití. Poté ovšem našli společné zájmy; sportovní přenosy většinou fotbal nebo lakros. Sebastian na něho měl rýpavé poznámky a David se je naučil oplácet. Za dva měsíce ho Sebastian vytáhnul do Skandálů. První noc za několik týdnů, kdy se David cítil být Davidem. Sice přetáhnul večerku a táta ho pěkně sprdnul, ale stálo to za to.

Sebastian se nekamarádil s každým, ale pokud jste patřili k _vyvoleným_ , mohli jste se na něho spolehnout.


End file.
